dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Hyung Jun
Perfil thumb|270px|Kim Hyung Jun *'Nombre:' 김형준 / Kim Hyung Jun *'Nombre real: '''Kim Hyung Joon / 김형준 *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Locutor, Bailarín, Compositor, Conductor y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Apodo:' Baby, Tortuga, Maknae, Sexy Boy *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo chino:' Conejo *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Peso:' 67 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor (ex-integrante de U-Kiss) Kim Kibum *'''AGENCIA: *'Corea:' **DSP Media (2005-2010) **S-PLUS Entertainment (2010-2013) **SH Entertainment (2013-2015) (despues de fusión entre S-PLUS y BEOM Entertainment) **CI Entertainment (marzo 2015 - pte.) *'Japón:' **AVEX Entertainment **Pony Canyon ( agosto 2015 - pte.) Biografía Actualmente se desempeña como actor y cantante en solitario. En 2010 dejó DSP Media que lo gestionaba como parte de SS501 y firmó contrato con S-Plus Entertainment, '''una compañía diferente de la de su origen, al igual que todos sus compañeros; pero aseguró, al igual que los demás integrantes, que el grupo regresaría para grabar juntos. Hizo su debut como solista en Marzo del 2011 con el mini álbum ''My Girl', ''mismo año en el que debutó en la obra de teatro musical "'Caffeine".Ha trabajado mucho en su carrera como solista, para darse a conocer en el medio, poniendo sus temas musicales en las listas de popularidad, tales como "Oh Ah", "Girl" y "Long night". Durante el 2012, incursionó en el ámbito de la actuación al estelarizar el drama "Glowing She" o también llamado My Shining Girl de la KBS, al lado de la actriz So Yi Hyun y el actor Park Kwang Hyun. Al culminar ése dorama, fue seleccionado para actuar en otro drama, pero de la SBS, llamado "Late Blossom" junto a la actriz Kim Yoon Seo, conocida por su papel en Poseidon. El 9 de Julio lanzó su nuevo mini álbum ''ESCAPE''.El video musical de la canción titular "Sorry I'm Sorry"' rompió el récord llevándolo al primer lugar en varias listas de videos musicales tales como Mnet. El año 2013 participó nuevamente en dramas,I Summon you, Gold! y Melody of Love. El 2014 lo comenzó viajando por primera vez a Sudamérica.Los paises que visitó fueron:Perú,Chile (es el primer integrante de SS501 en llegar allí) y Bolivia (el país altiplánico recibió por vez primera a un artista coreano).Ademas tambien efectuó reuniones de fans, entrevistas y varios eventos de caridad .Su gira comenzó el 10 de enero y regresó a Corea el 20 de enero.Enseguida retorno a las grabaciones del drama Melody of Love. El 8 de febrero presentó su concierto (en el Auditorio de la Universidad de Yonsei en Seúl) titulado '“He, His Story”',celebrando su tercer aniversario como solista.Las fans pudieron escuchar una canción nueva que preparó junto con su invitado Park Jung Min. El 14 de abril celebró su quinto aniversario como DJ de Music High y al mismo tiempo realizó su última emisión, produciéndose una emotiva despedida. Él dijo: "Realmente he vivido momentos muy felices durante estos 5 años". A mediados de año regresó a un musical,'Caffeine"' la misma obra que presentó el 2010 y 2011, pero en esta ocasión tambien integró el elenco su hermano '''Kim Ki Bum'. *En octubre comenzó su gira por Japón,visitando varias ciudades y en cuyos conciertos daria a conocer a sus fans japonesas su nuevo single a estrenar en ese pais "Better". Este 2015 firmó contrato con CI ENT en el mes de marzo y realizó el Tour "Fan Night Live" durante el mes de julio en Japón y su segundo Tour a Latinoamérica llamado "FNL IN LATIN AMERICA" visitando México, Bolivia, Argentina y Chile, los primeros dias del mes de agosto. El 17 de agosto se llevó a efecto su comeback en Corea,luego de dos años, con el lanzamiento de su single digital titulado'"Cross the Line"'. En el mes de septiembre firmó con'PONY CANYON' gran sello japones iniciando sus actividades a gran escala en Japón este otoño y diversos proyectos, destacando el musical "Haru" donde comparte escenario con su amigo y tambien miembro de SS501 Heo Young Saeng, quien además firmó contrato en CI Ent, por tanto tambien son compañeros de agencia. 'Comeback como Double S 301' En entrevista para BNTnews (nov. 2015), Young Saeng confirmó que grabarán un minialbum junto a Kyu Jong' y '''kim Hyung Jun' en el regreso como sub-unidad de SS501 . Seria para enero o febrero del 2016. ver' *El 14 de enero (2016), a primera hora de la madrugada en Corea, la agencia CI Entertainment de Kim Hyung Jun y Heo Young Saeng, reveló por medio de su facebook una foto teaser de ellos junto a Kyu Jong con la cual se confirma el tan esperado comeback del trío. SS301 debutó como una unidad en el 2008 con el single “U R Man”. A través del facebook oficial de la agencia (CI ENT) se informó que los futuros videos relacionados a SS301 estarán disponibles a los suscriptores de su página oficial en youtube: CI ENT. *El 20 de enero (2016) CI ENT anunció que el 16 de febrero será el lanzamiento del miniálbum de Double S 301: '"ETERNAL 5" ,y liberó además nuevas imágenes de los chicos ya viéndoseles el rostro. *El nuevo miniálbum estará en línea el 16 de febrero 2016 a las 0 AM y la preventa será el 21 de enero 2016. Dramas *Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Cameo Ep. 6 * Melody of Love (KBS, 2013) *I Summon you, Gold! (MBC, 2013) *Late Blossom (TV SBS plus, 2012) *My Shining Girl (KBS, 2012) *Black City / Pianissimo (E Trend, 2010) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) Cameo Ep. 4 *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) ''Cameo ''Ep. 7 *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Temas para Dramas *"Love One Say"' -tema para Late Blossom OST (2012) *'"Sign"' -tema para Late Blossom OST (2012) *'"Everyday"' -tema para My Shining Girl OST (2012) *'"Girl"' (Spacecowboy ver.) -tema para My Shining Girl OST (2012) *'"Heaven"' -tema para My Shining Girl OST (2012) *'"Long Night"' -tema para My Shining Girl OST (2012) *'"Indecisive"' -tema para Hooray for Love OST (2011) *'"Midnight Passes"' -tema para Lie To Me (2011) Películas *Rough Play (2013) *Pi History (2006) voz de Pi Musicales *'2015: "HARU"' *'2014: "Caffeine"' *'2010-2011: "Caffeine"' Temas para Musicales *'"Love Is"' (feat Kim So Jung) -tema para '"Caffeine"(2010) Programas de TV *We Got Married Temporada 3 (MBC, 2011) Ep 10 *Mnet wide news (Mnet, 2011) MC *Midnight Idols (MBC, 2010) *Game (MBC, 2010) *God of Cookery Expedition (MBC, 2009, 2012) *“Find it! Green Gold”(SBS, 2009) *THE M (MTV, 2009) con Sunny de Girls' Generation *M! Countdown (Mnet,feb.-2009) junto a Leo Kekoa *We Got Married Temporada 1 (MBC, 2008) Invitado recurrente *ALBRARY ch.27 (Mnet, 2008) *1000 Songs Challenge (SBS, 2007) con Heo Young Saeng *HELLO 쳇 (Mnet, 2006) *X-Man (SBS, 2005-2006) Ep 41, 43, 46, 51, 61 *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2005) MC con Park Jung Min Programas de Radio *"Kim Hyung Jun's Music High"' (SBS Power FM,2009-2014) como DJ Anuncios *Lotte JTB (2013 - Actualidad) Videos musicales *Kan Mi Youn - "Paparazzi" (2011) Colaboraciones *'"Talk About Love" -'proyecto benéfico de la o.n.g. W-Foundation (oct.-2014) ver *'"Love Train" -'Leo Kekoa "Black belt" -(feb.-2009) ver Discografía '''Corea' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' 'Single Digital' Japón 'Singles' Premios *'2012 Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Fashionista *'2012 K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Estrella más Prometedora por Late Blossom *'2010 MBC Game:' Certificado Honorario ProGamer Curiosidades *thumb|262pxGrupo K-pop: SS501 *'￼Sub unidad' : Double S 301 * Posicion: 'Vocalista Secundario, Rapero Principal, Bailarin, Maknae *'Educación: **Wonchon Elementary School **Wonchon Middle School **Dankook High School (College High School Teacher) **Universidad de Kyonggi (Información y Comunicación multimedia) *'Hobbies/Intereses:' Escribir canciones, nadar, bailar, videojuegos, fútbol, selca y móvil. *'Fanclub Oficial: '''JUNUS. *'Lema:' "Camina hacia adelante sin miedo". *Asistió a la misma secundaria que su compañero de SS501 Park Jung Min, sin embargo, Jung Min dijo que nunca conoció a Hyung Jun Hasta que SS501 se formó. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun, Heo Young Saeng tuvo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Park Jung Min le puso tortuga, porque camina como si llevara un caparazón. También le apodó ''Astrolophitecus. *Tiene una perrita llamada Choco, es protagonista de muchas fotos suyas. Hyung Jun, dice ser su "padre". *Antes de su debut, él y su compañero de grupo Hyun Joong, no sabían como sonreír delante de las cámaras, por lo que les resultaba incómodo. *Es el maknae (el miembro más joven) de SS501. *Las fans le pusieron "Baby Jun" por ser el menor del grupo. *En SS501, siempre era víctima de las bromas de Park Jung Min y Kim Hyun Joong. *Tiene una personalidad tierna y alegre, por lo que es considerado muy lindo. *Es algo vulnerable, y siempre hace muecas divertidas y llora con facilidad. Habla algo de inglés. *Siendo DJ para Music High '''de SBS (diariamente a las 2am),hacia versiones muy divertidas de populares canciones del Kpop. A veces, hasta invitaba a sus compañeros de grupo. *Fue invitado a la boda del CEO de B2M, Kil Jong Hwa, donde asistieron muchos famosos y casi por completo SS501,ya que faltó '''Jung Min.Despues que el lider se retiró,Hyung Jun,junto a Young Saeng y Kyu Jong'cantaron una canción y se presentaron como SS501. *Cuando Park Yong Ha murió el escribió la cancion "Heaven" de su mini-album '"Girl" en honor a su amigo. *'Hyung_Jun' acompañó a Kim Kyu Jong en su debut como solista al lado de Heo Young Saeng. *Con respecto a su primer concierto como solista en América del Sur(enero 2014), declaró, “Es la primera vez que visito Perú, Chile y Bolivia. Estoy nervioso y emocionado pero quiero dar lo mejor de mí para crear una gran experiencia para todas las fans que me han mostrado su apoyo. Trabajaré mucho para demostrar lo que he estado preparando y para ayudar a adoptar una buena relación entre Corea y América del Sur.” *El 13 de marzo de 2014 se reveló que su hermano Allen Ki Bum se unió a la misma compañía donde se encuentra Hyung Jun actualmente. *Hyung Jun ahora tiene otros planes,como dedicar mucho más tiempo a sus actividades como actor y grabar nuevamente. Aquí podrás escuchar su último programa completo como DJ *Heo Young Saeng de SS501, firmó con CI Ent., compañía a la que pertenece Kim Hyung Jun. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón *Blog SPLUS COMPANY *Weibo Oficial *Twitter Oficial - @HyungJun87 *Canal Youtube Oficial *Instagram Galería Videografía 'Corea' [[Archivo:Kim Hyung Jun ( 김형준 )- Girl ( 소녀 ) MV|thumb|left|300 px|1er MiniAlbum "My Girl"-08-Marzo-2011]] [[Archivo:김형준(Kim Hyung Jun) - oH! aH!|thumb|right|300 px|1er MiniAlbum "My Girl"]] [[Archivo:SUB ESPAÑOL Kim Hyung Joon- Heaven|thumb|left|300 px|1er MiniAlbum "My Girl" ]]thumb|right|290 px|2° MiniAlbum: Special Edition-Remix 21-nov.-2011 'Japón' thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px|27-julio-2011 thumb|left|300 px|2° Single BETTER / 12-Octubre-2014 thumb|right|300 px|3er Single BE WITH YOU / 16-Diciembre-2015 Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante